The aventures of bonnie and foxy
by Purple Paw Master
Summary: When a dark being starts terrorizing the world, Bonnie and Foxy must uncover the secrets of their mysterious past, meet new friends, and that there's more to them than just being two orphans that became brothers. (the fnaf characters are anthrophomortic)
1. Chapter 1 just the beginning

It was a warm summer morning. was eight in the morning and the alarm clock suddenly started beeping , the purple anthrophomortic bunny, got startled by the noise.  
"Why would foxy start an alarm for this hour when he is not even in his bed?!" bonnie said angrily as he looked at the other side of the room where foxy's bed lay. he decided to go to the living room, as he was heading there, suddenly, red furry hands covered his eyes. "ah fudge!" bonnie said but the calmed down when he realized it was just his red furry friend, foxy."ok what do you want bro?" bonnie asked confused."just go downstairs, chica and mangle are waiting" said foxy.  
"huh?" When they arrived in the living room, foxy took his hands off bonnie's eyes, revealing the room decorated with balloons and a big 24 hanging from the ceiling.  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Bonnie looked suprised and amused."oh fudge, I forgot!" Foxy laughed and said "bro! you always forgot your own birthday, its june 24, remember, you are one month older than me!"Chica then ran and embraced her boyfriend "happy b-day sweetheart" she said as she kissed his cheek." happy birthday man, take care of yourself and foxy"  
foxy looked annoyed.  
"well, where shall we have breakfast, bonnie?" foxy asked.  
bonnie was about to answer but then foxy interrupted, "excellent choice mate, we are going to golden coral" bonnie's mouth watered "welp, i'll go look for my wallet"  
Foxy then stopped him "where the hell are you going, you ain't paying, we'll do it, so go and enjoy yourself"  
-"fine"

As the four are on their way the girls asked the two to tell them the story of how they met.  
-But you two have heard it a million times! foxy said -We don't care, tell us!  
-Fine, heh, I was a little red ophan fox, I was alone and always got bullied.I don't even know what happened, I only had my birth certificate, an old lady took care of me when I was a baby, but at the age of 5...she died.I was alone for 4 years, at least generous people gave me money and food, every day i would walk through the streets of one day some bullies came and started to beat me up, i don't remember the reason, I thought everything was lost until...it happened, a purple bunny about my age, 9 by the way, he stood up to them for suddenly the bullies accidently pushed him of a cliff, a little cliff.I then took him to a hospital, when he was better, the doctors revealed to me he was also an orphan with a birth certificatr that we became friends, time passed and we became close friends, oh, and it gets better one day we were in a park, i saw the families and then i started to cry "hey, why the long face?" bonnie asked. "well you see, i'm alone! I have no family, no house, no siblings,  
no nothing" bonnie thought for a moment and then smiled "hmm are you really alone? what if i told you, you are not alone, what if...we can be more than just pals,  
what if i told you, we can be brothers"  
when i heard this I cried even more, but this time tears of joy. I had gained a brother, I told him "hey, I guess i'll have to keep an eye on you and make sure you are ok, thats what brothers are for, right?"  
then when foxy looked through the mirror he saw the girls crying - see bonnie? thats why we can't tell our story to the girls, they get emotional.  
-yep - ok so then we found some little jobs, we found an abandoned house,we went to a public school, then got to college and 4 years later here we are.

The four then arrived at golden coral, they had breakfast then went back home to eat some cake.  
After one big fun day, it was night and the four were eating pizza.

"guys, I just wanted to thank you all for this fun and amazing day, thank you chica, thank you mngle and thank you foxy" bonnie said foxy responded"aww well, thats what best friends are for right?" he then gave bonnie a big warm hug. when all of a sudden, a big explosion was heard and all the lights went off.  
A disturbing noise was heard, it was pitch black and the four couldn't see a thing."what the hell just happened?" asked chica afraid. "maybe some wires blew up" bonnie said with a little hint of fear then another explosion was heard, screams of the people next door could be heard.  
foxy sat next to bonnie" umm, dude what the heck is going on? whatever it is, it can't be good" bonnie grabbed his phone and then layed his head on foxy's tail "meh, it might just be the wires, remember summer is hot and... bonnie got interrupted by a scream of mangle. a electric pole had fallen close to a window and shattered it. In the darkness two white eyes glowed and a figure looks at them.  
"never mind foxy...this IS bad"

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2 an old friend

In the battlefield, another smash competition was happening.  
It was Link vs Fox.  
the audience was astonished by how long this fight was taking.  
Sonic, which was part of the audience was bored of how long its taking "ugh, can someone just fall already?"  
\- oh calm down sonic, someone is gonna win eventually" said tails, it had been 3 hours since the fight started and both Link and Fox were the only ones on the field.

but then sonic heard a voice "sonic"  
-yeah tails?  
-huh? I didn't say anything" responded the two-tailed fox confused -mmmh,thats weird,I thought someone said my name."

then, he heard the voice again "sonic...I...need your help"  
-ok,I think I have gone crazy" said sonic afraid -no you're not, don't you remember me? I am a friend of yours from a long time ago" responded the voice after a moment of thinking, sonic realized who it was "wait...chip?"  
-yes...its me, it has been a long time now hasn't it? but...you and your friends must get out of there quick"

suddenly, the whole sky was covered with purple clouds and the ground started to shake, screams were heard as the ground was falling apart.  
"sonic... you and your friends must come to Apotos immediately" sonic quickly went to were tails was "tails, take me to Apotos!"  
-wait, why? tails asked -do you remember light gaia?  
-wait, who?  
-you know, chip, the red puppy with little green wings and incredible power.  
-oh yeah, he gave you his collar.  
-it might come in handy, come on lets go!  
-but why?  
-"because" said sonic annoyed "he talked to me telepathically and said he needs my help, come on, ready the tornado!"  
-i'm on it!

As the two were on taking off, Fox Mccloud saw them "hmmm" he thought suspiciously and decided to follow them.

As the two were on their way to Apotos tails asked sonic "what do you think is going on?"  
-maybe its just a storm" sonic responded

When the two arrived at Apotos, they looked in horror as they saw bluish beasts attacking the citizens of Apotos.  
-leave this to me" said sonic -wait! so..." sonic had already jumped off the plain and started freefalling.  
As soon as he reached the ground he started attacking the monsters, the monsters were called nightmares.  
"sonic go to the..." light gaia's voice was interrupted whe a huge purple tentacle with an aura arised from the ocean,it hit fox's arwing as he was on his way following the two. His arwing then crashed, luckily he had ejected himself from the arwing before crashing.  
"ok, what the HELL is happening around here?!" said fox both shocked and confused.  
-yeah...could you help me with all this?" sonic said -ok sure -also what ARE you doing here?" the hedgehog asked -well, I thought you two knew what the hell was going on so I decided to tag along to help ya.  
-good, now repel those monsters as I head into the shrine.  
-understood

fox took out his blaster and started shooting the monsters with big blasts as sonic ran into the shrine, when he got there he looked in horror as chip was trying to make a seal as also trying to protect himself from a Titan who was trying to break the seal he was didn't hesitate and immediately attaccked the chip was safe,  
he used his light powers to burn the Titan into nothing, resulting in all the monsters disappearing and the sky returning back to normal.  
fox arrived at the shrine where sonic and chip were. "woah, that was some fight"  
-umm, hiya" chip said shyly -oh, hello little guy whats your name? asked fox - well my real name is light gaia, but my friends call me chip." he looked around confused "so you two helped me?" chip asked -with those monsters, geez they were though. mccloud responded

when the three got out of the shrine, tails came in running, " are you guys ok?" he asked worried -oh hey tails, long time no see, yeah we are fine. chip responded -good, but what happened?  
-yeah what the heck happened?" both fox and sonic asked -(sigh) I guess I owe you guys an explanation.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3 lost memories

Bonnie, Foxy, Chica and Mangle were face to face to a demonic creature. was black, its eyes were pale white and glowed, its body resembeled that of a puppy with bat wings.  
The strange creature started hovering slowly toward the four friends. "what the hell is that?" chica said afraid -shh, if we stay still it might not hurt us." bonnie responded.  
-finally, i've found you two, after all those milleniums i've finally found you, PAW and TAIL." the creature said.

Suddenly, by hearing those words, bonnie fell into a deep trance, he saw a little red fox crying by his side. Bonnie was then picked up by a red puppy with a purple furry crest,  
the fox was also carried by a similar creature, just with a white furry crest instead of a purple one. bonnie saw a calendar, it said August, bonnie and the fox were in a hospital.

"we must get them to a safe place" the white crest creature said

-but, they'll be separated

-I have faith they will be reunited, come on brother, lets go!  
-yes, this place is about to colapse.  
-someday, they will master the real power they have within them.

bonnie got out of the trance "you..."  
-I see you barely remember me, don't worry you two, I won't hurt you, you two will be handy to me later, farewell..." the creature then disappeared.  
suddenly a big flash of light covered the place.

Bonnie and Foxy woke up in their room. "uhhhh, what happened last night?" bonnie asked confused

-well, when I hugged you, you fell asleep, and you sleepwalked into our room, seriously." foxy said.

-it's just I had a weird dream last night, about a black shadowy creature. bonnie responded  
-uhhh, I also had a similar dream, there was some explosions and something broke the window, after that, a creature appeared.  
-wait... in the dream did I say it was just the wires and I grabbed my phone and lay my head on your tail?" bonnie asked

-wait, how did you know?  
-I guess we had the same dream, weird, it just seems I have seen that shadowy creature before.  
-ahh, it might just be your imagination." foxy responded "also, the girls left.  
-...i'm still confused, i'm gonna take a shower" the purple bunny said

-okkie dokkie, i'll be downstairs if you need anything.  
("i'm so lucky to have an awesome friend/brother) bonnie thought as he got in the he was taking his shower, bonnie couldn't get off his mind that creature from his dream.

"it's just my imagination, it's just my imagination, it's just my imagination" Bonnie then saw in the window that is next to the shower, glowing white eyes and a white, disturbing smile.  
bonnie then screamed, but when he looked back nothing was there.  
"Bonnie, are you ok?!" foxy said as he rushed into the bathroom.  
-uhhhh, it was nothing." bonnie responded anxiously

-you sure? foxy asked confused

-i'm fine...  
-mmmh" foxy left the bathroom, leaving bonnie still confused on what he saw.

After bonnie got out of the shower, he decided to put on his best bow tie, the shiny red one.  
He was then brushing his hair in front of a mirror, "whoops" bonnie dropped his brush, when he looked back at the mirror again he saw the creature behind him,  
still smiling, he looked behind, but it was gone.

When bonnie went downstairs he saw foxy with his phone, and some suitcases "bonnie, you have to answer this call" foxy said excitetedly bonnie answered the phone

-hey, happy b-day man.  
-oh my fudging goodness, it has been a while.  
-yep, you see, i'm calling because foxy and I have been waiting for this day, and we have planned something for your birthday.  
-what is it, and foxy, why do you have our suitcases? bonnie asked confused

-because" foxy said smiling "well, just pack your things, like your toothbrush, some cloths and things you need.  
-why? said the confused bunny

-well, why don't you wait and find out? this will surely get your mind out of that dream.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4 blue below and above

( This next new character belongs to Emil Macko, the fnaf ones belong to scott, and the rest to nintendo and sega.  
now that thats out of the way, enjoy)

"well, we're here!" Foxy said excitedly.  
-I still don't know why we are here.  
-Well, bonnie, you see, Chica, Mangle and I have been working for this for a long time.  
-HEY! I worked for this too, you know." said a blue and white cat.  
-Candy!" bonnie said excitedly "wha-what's all this?"

Candy is an old friend of both Bonnie and Foxy, they met him in school, since then, they have been close friends. Candy is about 22 years-old.

Candy took some passports out of his pocket and handed one to bonnie "well, happy birthday, wanna know what's going on, well since it's your b-day, we decided to give a little surprise,  
actually i'm lying, the surprise is quite HUGE!" Candy then pointed at a big cruise.

Bonnie couldn't believe his eyes, his mouth was wide open, Foxy wagged his tail excitetedly by his friend's reaction.  
-I knew it, i'm dead." bonnie said -nah, you are more alive then ever." Chica surprised bonnie behind him.  
-but...why, I don't deserve this kind of g...  
mangle then interrupted bonnie. "uhhhhhh, like bruh, yes you do, you have been there for us when we needed you, we would all be miserable with out you, Chica wouldn't have the "perfect boyfriend" like she calls it, and Foxy might not even be alive right now, you saved him."  
-... I thought he saved me.  
-I just took you to the hospital, you were the one that defended me from those bullies." Foxy said with an adorable smile.  
-and lets not forget that you were the one who befriended me, I was all alone on school." Candy said with a wink.

when the five enter the big cruise, they settled in two different rooms. the cruise was one huge boat, there was a really big pool, a buffet, massage and other awesome things.

Bonnie, Foxy and Candy settled in the same room. "I never thought of how much I could win by just making you my brother, what more could I ask for? Bonnie said with a happy tone -well, you the reason that we are doing this, aside from being like the bestest friend I could ask for, it's because a certain bunny said he would like to someday travel around the world when we were like 10.  
-well, Foxy I didn't expect this would actually happen.  
-yaaaar, we are gonna sail the seven seas, ye ready mate?  
-woah! how did you do that?" Candy said surprised -oh, such nostalgia." Bonnie said with a nostalgic tone.  
-what's nostalgic?" Candy asked -you see Candy, when we were kids, we used to imagine that we were pirates, I was able and I still am able to lower my voice so I sounds like a pirate."the red vulpine said.  
-with that voice, you sound like a different person.  
-bruh, heh heh heh" bonnie said

Bonnie's cellphone then rang. "Bon-bon, meet us at the pool!" Chica said through the phone.  
-ey, feline, ey vulpine, you coming? bonnie asked candy and Foxy.  
-SURE!" both Foxy and candy said

In their way to the pool, bonnie had to stop and go to the bathroom. "we'll meet ya at the pool" Foxy said has he and candy go to the pool area.  
when bonnie was washing his hands, after he took a piss, he suddenly heard, "paw...i'm still here"  
-it's just my mind, it's just my mind, it's just my mind" bonnie said in concern.

when he got out of the bathroom, he heard a clanking noise. "damn it!"  
-here, i'll help" bonnie said helping a yellow bunny picking up his things -Thank y..." the bunny looked suprised when he saw bonnie.  
-you're welcome." Bonnie then leaves to the pool area -...(he...they...are...alive...?)

When Bonnie arrived at the pool area, Foxy called him out. "hey, bro! look we are really far from land!"  
-where are we even going?" Bonnie asked Foxy -this cruise goes around the world, so how knows?  
-hey! the waters fine!" Mangle told the two boys Foxy then looked at bonnie mischievous smile.  
-don't, you, dare.  
-just like old times. Foxy then tackled Bonnie and they both fell into pool, after that, the only thing the five could do was laugh and laugh and laugh.

After one really fun afternoon, the five were hungry. "Hey we are going to the buffet" Candy told the bonnie and foxy.  
-just a sec." foxy said. "ey, bro...can I ask you something?" Foxy sat on the floor and patted a space for bonnie to sit on.  
-ummm, something wrong?" bonnie asked in concern -no... its just...i've been feeling a little weird, after that dream.  
-...yeah?  
both lay down on the floor.  
-you see, you know that this world is shared by both humans and anthrophortics...but...  
-come on, spit it out!  
-it's just weird, because ages ago, bunnys and foxes were sworn enemies.  
-I don't understand.  
-its that, even though it's weird that a bunny and a fox are best friends, you, just like all our other friends, are really important in my life, I don't know what I would do without you, bro.  
-...mmh

-huh?  
-oh sorry, it's nothing.  
-what i'm trying to say is, thanks.  
-no, thank you...and...SINCE WHEN did this get so depressing?!  
-oh,ja ja ja ja ja ja, i'm sorry, I think you have heard this one trillion times, but with that i'm hungry!  
-yeah, the others are waiting, lets go.

to be continued


	5. 5: a world of humans and athrophomortics

Apotos was almost completely destroyed, but a least the people in there were okay. "ey, chip" Sonic asked -mmmh?  
-weren't you going to explain what happened?  
-yeah, little guy, what happened? Fox asked -look, Sonic, do you remeber...Dark...Gaia...?  
-that Huge Jerk?" Sonic answered -yeah...him?  
-who now? Fox asked confused -he is a creature of imense power, he has been trying to plunge this world with darkness, for ages, but I stop him, every time he rises up, I seal him in the Earth's core with me in it.  
Fox looked at chip confused. "but, that doesn't explain what happened"  
-well, Mr. Mccloud, he is trying to get a physical form, that's his plan" chip said with an eerie tone -is that bad?" Sonic asked his little friend.  
-look, that form that you fought with me in the Earth's core, all those years ago, was just his spirit,if he regai...gains a physical form, this world... the whole universe might be in danger...also, I'M HUNGRY!  
-off, course you are." Sonic said with a smile.

Sonic bought some ice cream for chip, fox, tails and himself, after that the four decided to explore Apotos, the part that wasn't destroyed, of course.  
The sight was quite beautiful, seaguls flying around, the air smelled nice, the breeze blew in the perfect speed making some windmills spin, it would be a nice day to go to the beach, suddenly "Sonic, you know...I feel like a should tell you the truth" chip told the blue blur.  
-what truth? sonic asked.

-ok... long, long, but oh so long ago, when this world started, I, I mean, we were created to watch over this world, you see i'm am not the only gaia, this world is shared by both Humans and anthrophomortics, it was all fine until, one day the people in this world turned so cruel and evil, chaos reigned in Earth, as a matter of fact a "Monster" wanted to destroy this world to shreds, so I decided to give up my divine form to help the people as much as I could, my brother had that same plan, and decided to do the same, we were really close brothers, we cared for each other so much, we made so many generous acts, helping people and such. However, things weren't all peaches n' cream, because bad people would often make us suffer, mostly humans, my brother was digusted by their actions, he had an extreme hatred for humanity, but at least not all of them.

-well, thats is cerntainaly intersting." Fox interrupted -oh, hiya Fox...  
-something wrong little guy? he asked -Fox, fine i'll tell you, I was really good friends with James Mccloud, your father.  
-...what...you?  
-yes, I met your father, just like an ancestor of yours, sonic." chip replied the 3 were shocked and surprised by chip's reply

-Fox, your father was a really kind person, he was so energetic, and really cared for the safety of not only the Lylat system, but the safety of the whole universe, we met your father when he was on a mission on Earth, anyway, me and my brother gianed a lot of friends, we formed a team that was going to fight for justice and the people in need, this team was called "the super smash brothers".

the three were suprised of the team's name.  
(thats how this competition gained its name) Fox thought

-but, there was a huge problem, that monster I talked about earlier, was going to use it's demonic powers to destroy the Earth, I thought everything was lost, until I got some big news, two little anthrophomortic babies, each of their parents had died and no orphanage would take them in, my brother and I tried to do something, until I saw it, those babies weren't normal, I saw a great power within them, because every night, in the hospital, when those two were put to sleep in the same crib, I could feel an essence of a great powers, even though they weren't born from the same mother, I saw in them that they were brothers, we thought they could be the ones that could banish this evil. but that evil rose up unexpectedly, so me and my brother decided it was to dangerous that they were together, so we took them to differnt people, knowing that one day they would reunite...but, when our team tried to stop that monster. we were able to seal him, but when we thought it was over, a dam had been broken because of the fight, and worse the arwing wouldn't turn on, so..." tears streamed down light gaia's face "my brother, he sacrificed himself, he used his telekenesis to throw us down to safety, but he couldn't save himself, he was so tired of the fight... he let himself die drowned by the waves.

-I'm so sorry chip" tails said "but that doesn't explain whats going on, it doesn't explain why dark gaia wants to destroy the world"  
-it...doesn't...?" chip said in an eerie tone as he went off flying.  
Sonic then went after him "CHIP! COME BACK!"

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6 Plans set in motion

12:45 P.M.  
Almost everyone in the cruise was asleep, except for one particular bunny. He was pacing around the deck, with a smirk in his face, his eyes were full of fear and anger, without noticing he walked straight into a bar in the cruise. The bunny then saw a brown rat waving his hands and making a "come 'ere" gesture.

-Ey, springtrap, old bud, you look worried want a drink?  
-Not now Randy, i've got some news." springtrap said -What is it?" Randy asked in concern -"They" are here -who?  
-They -They?  
-Yes, they.  
-you mean they?  
-yes Randy, THEY!  
-Oh, They... who are they?  
Springtrap looked at Randy annoyed and then stepped his tail.

-YOW, fine i'll stop fooling around, you mean the purple bunny and the red fox right?" Springtrap shook his head. Randy smiled and then said "well thats just paw-fect! we'll use one of them to..."  
-it won't work" Springtrap interrupted Randy.  
-why?  
-well, like there is the fact they haven't even used those powers and if that's that, we can't absorb em.  
Randy thought for a moment "hey bud, do you still have that bottle of fear toxins?"  
-um, yeah, why?  
-see that lady?" Randy pointed at a lady with blond hair -yeah.  
you see she cleans the gaia temple in Apotos.  
Springtrap smiled evily -heh heh heh, I see where this is going.

Springtrap grabed the bottle of toxins, he then snuck behind the woman's drink and he then spilled the whole liquid in the drink.  
He then left a note next to the drink which said

"tired of being a janitor? go were you work, in the gate of the red moon, a statue you will find, bring it to the altar, you'll receive treasures you won't decline ;)

-So, you did it?" Randy asked Springtrap -Yep, we will finally free our best bud from all this suffering" Springtrap laughed, but then his laughter turned into a frown and his face was covered in tears.

Randy's ears lowered, he then hugged Springtrap to comfort him.  
-Shh, calm down, he's still our friend, just because he was sent back in time to be sealed trillions of years doesn't mean he has forgotten us.  
-you think? look at us! we are 34, we met him when we were only 10...  
-nope, he'll rememeber us, I just know it." Randy said with a smile as Springtrap's hopes rise up.

Meanwhile in Apotos, Sonic was looking desperately for his friend.

-Chip! where are you?!"  
-Maybe he's in the temple." Tails told Sonic -well, lets not waste any more time! Fox told the two

When the trio arrived at the temple, they looked evrywhere, in every room, in every corner, but they still couldn't find him.  
"how about this door?" tails said as he pointed to a gate with a red moon symbol. But before they could open the gate, a drop from a red liquid fell right in front of the three, Fox analized the drop. "its blood" Fox said, the three looked up only to see in horror an unconscious chip, tied on the ceiling with some vines, that squeezed him tighter, he had a deep wound in his belly, still bleeding.

Fox quickly grabbed his blaster, he shot the vines who then let go of Chip, Sonic then quickly caught him.

-we have to take to a hospital! Sonic said with anxiety -there is one in the docks" as Tails said that, Sonic quickly dashed away.  
-woah, how are we gonna catch up with him? Fox asked Tails -follow me, the Tornado is fast enough so come, lets go!

8:32 A.M.

The cruise had arrived at Apotos, one of its stops.

-BONNIE! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Foxy, Candy, Chica and Mangle screamed excitedly. As he woke up, the other four started pulling his arms.  
-woah, what the Heck?! Bonnie asked confused

-We are going to eat in a fancy diner!" Chica told Bonnie

-No, we are going shopping!" Mangle shouted

-No, we are going take a walk and enjoy the place!" Candy said angrily

-No, we are going to the pool!" Foxy said

-He's my boyfriend! Chica said with anger

-I met him first! Foxy said fiercely

-STOP, no one will hang out with me! Bonnie said angrily

awwwww" everyone left the room except for Foxy, who's eyes then got wide.  
-Oh no, don't you dare!  
-you won't resist my cuteness, pwetty pwease, hang out with me.  
-nnngh no, stop it, now!  
-Fine, you asked for it." Foxy then hugged Bonnie really tight.  
-let...go.  
-nope.  
-...Please -nope -it...hurts...ow" Foxy quickly let go of Bonnie

-Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry, I didn't know I was hugging you too tight.  
-Psyche!  
-What the hell, don't do that!" Foxy told Bonnie angrily -heh heh heh, fine i'll do it, but lets get some breakfast first.  
-Aye aye cap'n!  
-why do you still do that, heh.

As the two went into the buffet area,  
meanwhile the lady with blond hair got out of the cruise and went straight into the temple, she looked for a gate with a red moon symbol, when she found it she found a statue of a weird looking puppy, she then took the small statue to the main altar.

-well, where is my treasure?" She waited until she heard a voice in her head.  
-(WHY SO SCARED?)  
-huh?  
-(YOU HAVE A HUGE AMOUNT OFFEAR IN YOUR BODY.)  
-who's talking?!" the lady was terrified, she ran into the entrace of the temple, only to be trapped by a purple force field.  
-(HOW'S ABOUT YOU GIVE ME SOME OF THAT?)

Suddenly, yellow smoke came out of the lady's mouth, getting absorbed by the temple, when all the smoke came out, the lady died.  
The whole temple was pitch black, when suddenly 3 lightning bolts struck the statue, the statue then turned from stone into flesh.

"...Finally, after all these years, i'm free."

Suddenly both Springtrap and Randy came running into the temple!

Springtrap saw the puppy, he then said "Dark Gaia...do you recognize m..." Dark Gaia suddenly dashed and hugged Sprigtrap.  
-Of course I recognize you two, man you've really grown.  
-Told ya Springy." Randy said with a smile

The three friends started crying and hugging, after years now, they have finally reunited.

-Heh, did you really think I would have forgotten you? I've always been watching you from the core, well when you were born actually.  
-Did you see yourself?" Springtrap asked laughing.  
-You see, I had forgotten why I was there in the first place, so I saw my past self, and...yeah.  
-Ok, ok... so what will we do now? Randy asked.  
-Well, now that i'm free, this world will get what it richly deserves, this world will be OURS, but first, we have to do something, we'll make Light Gaia help us,  
yep

my BROTHER will help us.

To be continued

(part 6 is finally finished, I was busy, now that summer vacation has started, i'll be busy with the story more)


	7. Chapter 7 Paw and Tail

Inside the hospital, Sonic was pacing around nervously, the three were in there for two whole hours waiting when suddenly, the doctor informed the three that Chip was ok but they needed to take extreme care for him, the wound wasn't deep enough to leave a scar, but it would take four days for it to heal.

-good to know you're ok little guy, but be careful next time." Fox told Chip.  
-you just met me, and you care for my well being?  
-I mean, can't I?  
-true.

Meanwhile, the five friends were off the cruise te explore Apotos, its calm atmosphere made the five friends feel relaxed, only to be troubled by another arguement.

-Ok guys, whoever becomes my personal pillow will hang out with me tomorrow." Bonnie told the five, and then quickly Chica raised her hand.  
-I'll do it! tonight when you go to sleep, i'll bathe you with kisses all night!" as Chica told this, Bonnie blushed intensly.  
-yeah...you hang out with Bonnie tomorrow, but I've clearly won." Foxy told Chica

-WHAT, HOW?! Chica asked Foxy confused

-do you remember when in school, the teacher would sometimes put a movie of the theme we were studying and everyone sat in the floor?  
-...fuck...you were everyone's pillow.  
-hmm, but besides, he'll hang out with me today, so he's all yours tomorrow, and after tomorrow...(I wonder how that'll work out)  
-OK...WHY does everyone want to hang with me so badly?!" Bonnie asked the four, which responded "Because EVERYONE likes you!"

Meanwhile, sonic, tails, Fox and a hurt Chip were taking a stroll through Apotos, the for were really quite, until Fox broke the silence with a question.

-so...Light Gaia, would you like to see a Smash battle one of these days?  
-I would love too, also I prefer being called Chip, it makes me feel like a normal person and not a god/spirit.  
-whatever you say, Chip.  
-i'm glad this world still has some good people...(not unlike my brother's thoughts)  
-...uh, Chip?" Sonic asked in concern "what do you mean with some good people?"  
-...nothing...hmmmmmmmmmm.  
-something wrong?" Tails asked Chip.  
-...(Where have I felt this essence before?)" Chip's wound then suddenly disappeared out of his belly, as this happened, the three looked suprised and confused at Chip."what the heck happened?" the three asked Chip, but he only smiled.

-No really, what happened?" Sonic asked Chip confused.

Meanwhile, the five decided to split up to explore the town's square, Bonnie was looking for some turistic places in Apotos.

-Excuse me sir, do you know of some turistic places here?  
-ah yes the old wind..." when he turned his head to see who was talking he saw Bonnie "...wait...Bonnie?" It was Chip Bonnie was confused "Excuse me, do I know you?" Bonnie then had a flashback of the two red winged puppies, one with a white furry crest and the other with a purple one. "you...I think I remember you, from long ago."  
-heh, it's normal that you barely remember, you two were just babies.  
-you two?...Foxy...?" Bonnie was a little desioriented, but Chip just smiled.  
-It was true, you DID find him, and he DID found you.  
Bonnie was still confused. "I don't understand"  
-Well, you see, you and Foxy ARE brothers...kinda, it's a bit complicated.  
Bonnie's jaw dropped "wait...really?!"  
-well, you two weren't born from the same mother, but...you two shared a thing in commun, you two were born with powers, I don't know how, but you two had powers that connected you two.  
-...I still don't understand

-it's like a magnet, the more closer you are, the stronger you get, this wasn't fate you reunited, it was something SO much powerful than that.

Suddenly, Foxy came into the area Bonnie was "hey bro, who's your fr..." Foxy also had a flashback -look Foxy, meet... what's your name?  
-Light Gaia.  
-Meet Light Gaia, the person that actually knows something about our past." Bonnie explained Foxy everything Light had told Him.  
-woah, that's AWESOME, but...ey little guy, why were we born with powers we didn't even know about? Foxy asked Chip, Which only responded "I...don't know, I thought I could train you two so that when you were all grown up, You would banish a dark evil, not like it matters anyway."  
-oh...but why were we separated? Foxy asked Chip

-ahhhh, that evil rised up to early, so I took you two to different families, hoping that one day, you would reunite.  
-you think that was a good idea...the old lady died and I was all alone! Foxy said in tears.  
-But hey, something good came out of it...I met you, Foxy." Bonnie told his best bud.  
-Look, i'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I was sealed back in time for trillions of year." Bonnie and Foxy smiled

-I guess we can't stay mad at you, I mean you DID take care of us when we were babies, also how old are you? Bonnie asked Chip.  
-I'm...INMORTAL, I'm some sort of light god or spirit or whatever.

As the three were talking, Sonic, Tails and Fox were back from buying some food.

-oh, who are these two?" Sonic asked

-Meet Paw and Tail! Light responded

-(Paw and tail?) Bonnie asked

-(those are your symbols)  
-(oh)  
-Nice to meet ya" Sonic shook hands with both -you must be Sonic and that must be your partner tails, we've heard about you two!" Bonnie said " And you must be Fox Mccloud, battling for the Lylat System countless of times!"  
-Oh, are you the two babies Chip told us about?" Fox asked the two -I think so." Foxy responded.  
-...hmmmm, you know what, I owe it to you two, do you want to see what you're capable off, cause I don't even know. Chip told the two, Bonnie and Foxy thought for a moment and agreed.  
-but...where will they do it? Tails asked -I think I know exactly where... Fox said

Fox looked for his fixed arwing and tails for his tornado, Bonnie and Foxy then reunited with Candy, Chica and Mangle and explained them what happened, and that they were going to some place called smashville, so they all decided to join in, even though it was kinda cramped in the arwing and the tornado, but it was enough space to fit all of em.

-so...where are we going and why? Candy asked, Fox told him they were going to a place called smashville, were people with "abilities" would go and use them for battles and stuff.  
-that sounds Neato!" everyone was excited, except for Chica -we are wasting vacation for THIS?!  
-Oh, calm down you, besides the cruise leaves tomorrow, this will be quick." Bonnie said to his upset girlfriend

They all arived at Smashville, were Fox took them to the Smash Mansion, were they all met famous people like: Mario, Link, Kirby, DK, Olimar, Samus etc.  
After that, Fox took the others to the mansion's backyard, which had a little battlefield for traing.

-Ok...try punching me." Fox told the two -Really, you sure about that?" Bonnie asked him

-Positive" Bonnie punched Fox as hard as he could, it pushed Fox back a little.  
-Nice...but, Foxy try you" Foxy did the same, but the same result occured.  
-uhhh, little guy, you sure these are the ones you were talking about, they don't seem strong. Fox asked Chip.  
-What if we punched you at the same time." Bonnie asked Fox

-I doubt that'll do anything." Bonnie and Foxy then punched Fox at the same time, which sent him flying in a tree, everyone one was shocked, Chip's jaw dropped open.  
-OH...MY FUCKING SHIT, can someone please help me out, i'm kinda stuck up here!  
-well, looks like you were right about the magnet thing!" Foxy told Chip

-...(oh...my goodness)  
-ey Chip, you ok? Sonic asked.  
-...excuse me, I have to do something. Chip then flew off into the distance.  
-where is he going? Bonnie asked -I don't know, but whatever, show us what more you two are capable of." Sonic said "we'll try" both Bonnie and Foxy responded.

Meanwhile, in Lake Hylia.

When Chip got there he saw three familiar faces.

-hello Lighty, it has been a long time hasn't it?" Dark Gaia said. -I...see you're free.  
-don't worry, I won't cause trouble any time soon, my power IS still stuck in the core.  
-...wait, Springtrap, Randy?  
-I missed you, Lighty." Springtrap said with an innocent smile

-yeah, I missed you too, you two rodents, I see you have grown, you were only kids back then." Light said

-So...you see Lighty, you said this world would change, you trusted them, but look at them now, they are WORSE than before." Dark Gaia said.  
-Come on, give humanity a chance, please, I understand that you hate it for all the suffering the have caused us, but please, be the Darky you once were, the sweet and loving puppy, not the psychotic monster." Dark Gaia smiled and cried.  
-...I'm...sorry" the four then hug "I'm so happy you still trust me, i'll make it up to you...RANDY NOW!" Randy injected a Toxin into Light Gaia.  
-wha...what did you inject on me?!" Light Gaia was getting sleepy.  
-Sorry, that Fat man with an ugly mustache made me do it, also say goodbye to your friends, he planted a bomb in the Mansion, heh heh heh.

-...Darky...brother...why...?" Light Gaia completely blacked out.

Meanwhile, in Smashville, everyone of the smash Mansion was out in the battlefield next to the Mansion. Bonnie, Foxy, Candy, Chica and Mangle were watching a Smash tournament.

-This is actually super exciting, best B-day ever!" Bonnie said excitedly as they all saw who were the last to left, Mario and Sonic.  
-SO, do you like this?" Fox asked the five.  
-This has to be one of the most exciting competition I have ever seen!" Mangle said.  
Suddenly, Foxy's ears perked up "Foxy, is there something wrong bud?" Bonnie asked his bud.  
-...its my senses, something doesn't feel ri..."

Foxy got interrupted by an explosion, screams were heard and panic was on the air, luckily, nobody was in the mansion, not even the manager. Everyone went into the Mansion's front yard to see what was happening, Suddenly some helicopters from the "FBI" came.

-Oh good, it's the FB..." Sonic then spotted a familiar face in one of the helicopters "Fuck, everyone RUN!" one of the helicopters reproduced a Big sound wave that made everyone fall unconscious, Dr eggman then came out of the helicopter.

-Only capture anthrophomortics ok?" the robots took with them the unconscious Kirby, Yoshi, Sonic, Falco, Chica, Mangle and Foxy, the helicopters then flew off into the distance.  
When they left, Bonnie, who didn't fall unconscious and witnessed what happened, called out for help, Fox planned a chase with, Link, Meta knight, Peach and Luigi.  
Bonnie and Candy joined in, and they went after the helicopters with an Arwing big enough to carry more than five people.

-What the Hell happened?!" Bonnie asked confused and with anxiety.  
-Look, calm down, we'll catch up to th..." as Fox said this a missile hit the arwing.  
-...aaaaand we're all going to die" Meta Knight said. but the arwing didn't crash.  
-...uh, what the hell just happened?" Fox then looked out the cockpit to see a red winged puppy, a yellow bunny and a brown rat.

-well, well, well, when will these kids learn how to fly?

to be continued


End file.
